March 18, 2013 Monday Night RAW
The March 18, 2013 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on March 18, 2013 at Consol Energy Center in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Episode summary Fandango refused to face The Great Khali If the theme of the evening was redemption, then Fandango was certainly in the giving spirit when he granted Natalya a chance to make up for The Great Khali’s mangling of his name the previous week. Of course, no good deed goes unpunished, as Natalya took advantage of Fandango’s narcissism by letting Khali loose on the balletic brawler while she attempted the proper pronunciation. The WWE Universe was certainly excited to see the egomaniacal Fandango get slapped around a bit, but it appears that will have to wait as well. The big man wasn’t quite fleet of foot enough to catch Fandango before he disappeared through the curtain and away from Khali’s clutches. Team Hell No vs Primo & Epico Dr. Shelby would be proud of Kane and Daniel Bryan, whose rocky start to 2013 has led to their most productive streak ever as a tag team. The WWE Tag Team Champions have decimated nearly every tandem to cross their path in the last couple of weeks. They added Primo & Epico to the list of their vanquished foes, but AJ Lee wasn’t about to make it such an easy 1-2-3 for her former paramours. Looking to weaken Team Hell No’s psyche following their respective singles losses to Dolph Ziggler, AJ skipped circles around the ring during the bout in an attempt to worm her way into Hell No’s heads. The scheme didn’t quite work, though, as Kane (who could barely contain his rage following CM Punk’s mockery of Paul Bearer) obliterated Epico with a Chokeslam to earn the win. But AJ didn’t seem like she cared in the least when the champs made a move to confront her on the apron after the bout, skipping away without a care in the world. Kofi Kingston vs Dolph Ziggler The Showoff’s roll continues following wins over the individual members of Team Hell No. His third victory in two weeks came at the expense of former Intercontinental Champion Kofi Kingston, who found himself in the path of Big E Langston in what has become Ziggler’s M.O. en route to a series of dubious wins. Mr. Money in the Bank had been evenly matched up in the bout against his longtime rival when AJ Lee distracted the referee. Langston capitalized by bulldozing The Boom Squad General into oblivion, leaving Ziggler to pick the bones with a Zig Zag and the 1-2-3. Lest the WWE Universe think Dolph was getting off that easily, though, Team Hell No put an end to his victory parade by challenging The Showoff and Langston to a tag team match. Before Ziggler could reply, AJ Lee snatched the mic and accepted on behalf of Ziggler and Langston, with two conditions: The bout would be for the WWE Tag Team Titles, and it would take place at WrestleMania. How did the champs respond? Truth be told, there was really only one response for Kane and Bryan to give: “YES! YES! YES!” Results * Tag Team Match: Team Hell No (Kane and Daniel Bryan) defeated Primo & Epico (w/ Rosa Mendes) * Singles Match: Dolph Ziggler (w/ AJ Lee and Big E. Langston) defeated Kofi Kingston Category:2013 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:AJ Lee Category:WWE television episodes